1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display apparatus, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display apparatus having minimized defects caused by static electricity and having improved durability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display devices have been replaced with thin flat panel display apparatuses that may be portable. Among flat panel display apparatuses, liquid crystal display apparatuses have been highlighted due to low power consumption and low electromagnetic wave generation.
A liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal panel that is formed by injecting a liquid crystal layer between two substrates and coupling the two substrates by using a sealing member, a light source, a chassis, a printed circuit board (PCB), and a flexible printed circuit board (FPC). However, each of components in the liquid crystal display apparatus may have defects caused due to static electricity.